


Sense8 Group Chat

by WhoRUGurl



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Group chat, Honestly I just can't stop thinking about this, M/M, Multi, Texting, chatfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoRUGurl/pseuds/WhoRUGurl
Summary: cooking daddy: uhcooking daddy: what is thisarnold is my daddy uwu: hellhi sisters: oh wow is this heavenarnold is my daddy uwu: no this is helli lived bitch: no, this is patrick
Relationships: Amanita Caplan/Nomi Marks, Cluster & Cluster (Sense8), Cluster & Friends, Hernando Fuentes/Lito Rodriguez, Hernando Fuentes/Lito Rodriguez/Daniela Velasquez, Riley Blue/Will Gorski, Sun Bak/Kwan-Ho Mun, Wolfgang Bogdanow/Kala Dandekar/Rajan Rasal, Zakia Asalache/Capheus Onyango
Comments: 7
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

_**arnold is my daddy uwu** added **i lived bitch** , **copper tellurium radon yttrium oxygen uranium** , **little rascal** , and **11 others** to the chat_

**_arnold is my daddy_ ** _changed the chat name to **welcome to hell**_

**blue note:** ew too edgy

_**blue note** changed the chat name to **international squad**_

**arnold is my daddy uwu:** ew too boring

 **blue note:** i already have a group chat called welcome to hell

 **blue note:** also i have way too many gcs in general this just makes it easier

 **arnold is my daddy uwu:** fuck easy we out here making life hard as fuck

 **the jean claude holy ghost:** It is

 **blue note:** uh oh

 **the jean claude holy ghost:** 4 am

 **too many tequila:** it is far too early for this

 **blue note:**??? its 11 am in la rn lito why r u complaining

 **i <3 communism:** hes just whining cuz he did a pixar marathon and stayed up way too late

 **i <3 communism: **i watched it with him

 **the jean claude son:** I was also there! :)

 **Officer Dad:** I caught the tail end of it.

 **the jean claude holy ghost:** How do you mute this?

 **copper tellurium radon yttrium oxygen uranium:** I'll show you. I am also very tired and would like to sleep.

 **arnold is my daddy uwu:** its only like half past midnight why r u so tired

 **copper tellurium radon yttrium oxygen uranium:** Why are you texting me when you are in the other room?

 **arnold is my daddy uwu:** oh fair

_**the jean claude holy ghost** muted the chat_

**cooking daddy:** uh

 **cooking daddy:** what is this

 **arnold is my daddy uwu:** hell

 **hi sisters:** oh wow is this heaven 

**arnold is my daddy uwu:** no this is hell

 **i lived bitch:** no, this is patrick

 **little rascal:** mmmmmm

 **little rascal:** why are you posting spongebob memes at this time of night

 **sharpay is a lesbian:** its always a good time to post spongebob memes

 **sharpay is a lesbian:** also you fucked up wolfgang

 **moon moon:** oh shit

 **politics for pans:** expose him

 **arnold is my daddy uwu:** wait why

 **sharpay is a lesbian:** how did you manage to forget 3 people

 **arnold is my daddy uwu:** FUCK

**_arnold is my daddy uwu_ ** _added **the jean claude father** , **bop to the top** , and **i** **m with dumbass**_

**arnold is my daddy uwu:** you have my annual apologies gentlemen

 **the jean claude father:**?

 **the jean claude father:** why annual

 **blue note:** cuz hes an asshole

 **Officer Dad:** cause hes a dick

 **i <3 communism:** cuz he sucks

 **arnold is my daddy uwu:** :)))))

 **bop to the top:** np

 **im with dumbass:** i dont even want to BE in this chat

 **too much tequila:** this isnt even wolfgangs worst chat we know about

 **cooking daddy:** how many does he have

 **cooking daddy:** also can yall explain ur usernames im very confused

 **hi sisters:** thats cuz ur neutral good hernando

 **hi sisters:** we of the chaotic alignment can understand any and all usernames no matter how specific

 **arnold is my daddy uwu:** can confirm

 **i <3 communism:** the parents group chat is the worst

 **copper tellurium radon yttrium oxygen uranium:** I hate it so much.

 **blue note:** its not that bad

 **too much tequila:** LIES

 **i <3 communism: **yeah you and capheus just dont think its that bad cause your parents dont embarass you in the chat

 **little rascal:** i too understand the pain of embarrassing parents

 **little rascal:** but it is almost 1:30 am now and neither my wife or my lover are in bed

 **copper tellurium radon yttrium oxygen uranium:** Oh no.

 **arnold is my daddy uwu:** uh oh

 **little rascal:** guess ill sleep alone tonight

 **little rascal:** in this big empty bed

 **little rascal:** on this cold empty 

**copper tellurium radon yttrium oxygen uranium:** I will be there in a minute.

 **arnold is my daddy uwu:** im coming

 **arnold is my daddy uwu:** ;)

 **im with dumbass:** i hate this 


	2. Hardcore Parkour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> arnold is my daddy uwu: thats definitely gonna come back to bite me in the ass later but ANYWAYS
> 
> arnold is my daddy uwu: i found a trashcan to jump over
> 
> moon moon: ah, yes, the quest that was established from the very beginning.
> 
> moon moon: finding a trashcan to jump over.
> 
> the jaune claude father: what kind of crackhead energy did i stumble into
> 
> sharpay is a lesbian: PLEASE DO IT FOR THE LOVE OF GOD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> arnold is my daddy uwu: Wolfgang  
> the jean claude holy ghost: Sun  
> blue note: Riley  
> hi sisters: Daniela  
> moon moon: Mun  
> i lived bitch: Felix  
> copper tellurium radon yttrium oxygen uranium: Kala  
> little rascal: Rajan  
> the jean claude father: Jela  
> sharpay is a lesbian: Amanita  
> i <3 communism: Nomi  
> politics for pans: Zakia  
> cooking daddy: Hernando  
> too much tequila: Lito  
> Officer Dad: Will  
> bop to the top: Bug  
> im with dumbass: Diego  
> the jean claude son: Capheus

**international squad**

**arnold is my daddy uwu:** im bored af rn

**the jean claude holy ghost:** So?

**blue note:** asgfg PHAT mood sun

**hi sisters:** where are kala and rajan

**arnold is my daddy uwu:** in a meeting :(

**moon moon:** how are you getting away with texting right now?

**hi sisters:** yeah arent you serving as their bodyguard so yall can smash on the dl

**arnold is my daddy uwu:** i mean its a little more complicated than that but yeah p much

**arnold is my daddy uwu:** but neither of them trust me to not be a dumbass and interrupt which, i mean, valid, but still

**i lived bitch:** wait neither of them are online right

**arnold is my daddy uwu:** yeah why

_**i lived bitch** changed **copper tellurium radon yttrium oxygen uranium** 's name to **dr dandy**_

_**i lived bitch** changed **little rascal** 's name to **arnold**_

**arnold is my daddy uwu:** okay so

**i lived bitch:** kalas name was to long and u made it to easy wolfie

**arnold is my daddy uwu:** thats definitely gonna come back to bite me in the ass later but ANYWAYS

**arnold is my daddy uwu:** i found a trashcan to jump over

**moon moon:** ah, yes, the quest that was established from the very beginning.

**moon moon:** finding a trashcan to jump over.

**the jaune claude father:** what kind of crackhead energy did i stumble into

**sharpay is a lesbian:** PLEASE DO IT FOR THE LOVE OF GOD

**i <3 communism: **no seriously do it

**blue note:** do it

**blue note:** zakia back us up

**politics for pans:**? 

**i <3 communism: **look at ur notifications

**politics for pans:** OH yeah do it

**blue note:** ALL THE WLW HAVE SPOKEN YOU HAVE TO DO IT WOLFGANG

**the jaune claude father:** i repeat my statement

**hi sisters:** i mean r u gonna tell us were WRONG jela

**the jaune claude father:** well obviously no

**the jaune claude father:** once the wlws declare something must happen it must in fact happen

**cooking daddy:** what about mlms?

**hi sisters:** <

**hi sisters:** hernando where were you

**cooking daddy:** work?

**cooking daddy:** i literally told you i was going to work this morning

**hi sisters:**...

**hi sisters:** tbf i was VERY hungover 

**hi sisters:** anyways mlms also have a certain amount of power but the council of wlws is godlike and none can fight them

**cooking daddy:** oh tru

**moon moon:** did he do it yet, though?

**hi sisters:** RIGHT

**blue note:** no

**arnold is my daddy uwu:**? riley ur not visiting rn?

**blue note:** yeah i am look

**arnold is my daddy uwu:** oh anyways

_**arnold is my daddy uwu** changed their name to **parkour king B)**_

* * *

**the holy council of wlws**

**i <3 communism: **get ready

**blue note:** i was BORN READY FOR THIS SHIT

* * *

**international squad**

**parkour king B):** 3

**parkour king B):** 2

**parkour king B):** 1 LETS DO THIS

* * *

**the holy council of wlws**

**blue note:** ASHTRHW BOI

**politics for pans:** HOLY SHIT HE FELL RIGHT ON HIS FACE

**sharpay is a lesbian:** i knew hed fall but oml that was a total WIPEOUT 

**hi sisters:** this is the best day of my life nomi you bless you

**blue note:** mdfn are you officially declaring that nomi is god

_**hi sisters** _ _changed **i <3 communism**'s name to **God**_

**God:** i am practically omniscient so this isnt exactly WRONG 

* * *

**international squad**

_**blue note** changed **parkour king B)** 's name to **bastard idiot boy**_

**blue note:** wolfgang ur a dumbass

**bastard idiot boy:** fuck u riley 

**bastard idiot boy:** that shit hurted

**moon moon:** oh, god. what happened?

**blue note:** the moron tripped

**bastard idiot boy:** FUCK OFF I ONLY TRIPPED BC U BLEW AN AIRHORN RIGHT IN MY EAR AS I JUMPED

**i lived bitch:** RILEY I LOVE U

_**i lived bitch** changed **blue note** 's name to **God**_

**God:** oh

**God:** well this is awkward

**God:** im honestly considering keeping this

**God:** okay but why

**God:** confusion

**God:** oh that would be fun

**the jean claude holy ghost:** What is happening?

**God:** nomiselfie.img

**God:** rileyselfie.img

**the jean claude holy ghost:** Ah.

**i lived bitch:** that would explain the need for chaos

_**God** changed their name to **God's faithful assistant**_

**God's faithful assistant:** there we go

**the jean claude father:** im still confused

**God's faithful assistant:** im riley

**bastard idiot boy:** you should not have said that

**God's faithful assistant:** what

_**bastard idiot boy** changed **God's faithful assistant** 's name to **dj dumbass**_

**dj dumbass:** wow

**i lived bitch:** she can still change it

_**bastard idiot boy** changed **dj dumbass** 's privileges_

**i lived bitch:** nvm i forgot wolfie was admin

**the jean claude father:** was the wlw council pleased by the turn of events that transpired

**the jean claude father:** cause it seemed like all you wanted was chaos and you got it so

**politics for pans:** im very pleased tyvm

**sharpay is a lesbian:** yeah that was great

**moon moon:** hey! what does THAT mean?

**sharpay is a lesbian:** wolfgang falling?

**moon moon:** yeah, but the way you said that implies you saw it happen.

**moon moon:** OH HOLY SHTI WAHt

**too much tequila:** oh my god did mun not use proper spelling or punctuation

**cooking daddy:** of all the things to summon your attention to the chat THAT was it

**Officer Dad:** Honesty, it startled me, too.

**dj dumbass:** hnng

**dj dumbass:** will i love u but the puntuation and gramar KILLS me everytime im texting w u

**cooking daddy:**???

**cooking daddy:** riley why is ur spelling so bad u dont usually fuck it up THAT much

**dj dumbass:** im laughnd top hard at the vid of wolfie falln

**bastard idiot boy:** wh

**bastard idiot boy:** w h a t v i d e o

**hi sisters:** are you there god? we need the video

**God:** yeah igy

**God:** security_footage_of_wolfgang_tripping_over_a_trash_can.mp4

**bastard idiot boy:** i cant believe god has abandoned me like this

**im with dumbass:** im slightly concerned about how nomi acquired this footage but also too amused to care

**bop to the top:** did you actually say SCHWARZENEGGER before you jumped

**bastard idiot boy:** fuck offfffffffffffff

_**arnold** is online_

**bastard idiot boy:** oh god

**_dr dandy_ ** _is online_

**bastard idiot boy:** oh no BOTH

**dr dandy:** What.

**arnold:**?

**bastard idiot boy:** hi guys :)

**dr dandy:** You only use the smiley-face emoji when you've done something wrong and are hiding it from us. What did you do?

**arnold:** also the name changes

**dj dumbass:** please leave them

**arnold:** i mean i guess???

**the jean claude holy ghost:** Scroll up.

**dr dandy:** WOLFGANG!

**bastard idiot boy:** god AND the holy ghost have abandoned me

**hi sisters:** im surprised rajan hasnt said anything yet

**dr dandy:** That's because he's too busy laughing like a madman at the video of our lover trying to jump over a trashcan before getting startled by absolutely nothing and tripping.

**bastard idiot boy:** IT WASNT NOTHING 

**bastard idiot boy:** RILEY BLEW AN AIRHORN AT ME RIGHT AS I JUMPED

**dj dumbass:** i plead the fifth

**arnold:** i just

**arnold:** i cant believe you failed that spectacularly

**politics for pans:** i just cant believe yall kept him out of the meeting so he wouldnt be a dumbass there

**politics for pans:** and he decided to just be a dumbass somewhere else

**arnold:** is he still just lying there

**dj dumbass:** yes

**God:** haha yea

**the jean claude holy ghost:** Yes.

**the jean claude son:** are you okay wolfgang? :(

**bastard idiot boy:** thank you for asking CAPHEUS

**bastard idiot boy:** only one who cares about my wellbeing

**God:** yeah lol

**bastard idiot boy:** only my ego was wounded also FIGHT ME nomi

**God:** think you can do it without tripping

**bastard idiot boy:** thats it

**bastard idiot boy:** fuck all yall capheus is my only real friend

_**bastard idiot boy** changed the chat name to **capheus protection squad**_

**God:** honestly real shit tho

**dj dumbass:** god blessed this chat name it shall stay

**bastard idiot boy:** wolfies gotta run now kala figured out what floor im on bye yall

**i lived bitch:** haha rip wolfie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW, that ended up being way longer than I thought it would be.


	3. Name Origins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im with dumbass: what about neets
> 
> im with dumbass: @sharpay is a lesbian
> 
> sharpay is a lesbian: yeah
> 
> God: he wants to know why ur name is like THAT
> 
> dj dumbass: haha wha
> 
> bop to the top: ITS NOT OUR FAULT UR A TRAITOR NOMS
> 
> bop to the top: ACCEPT DEFEAT
> 
> cooking daddy: i saw two lines of all caps bug and came running what is going on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im with dumbass: Diego  
> Officer Dad: Will  
> the jean claude father: Jela  
> dj dumbass: Riley  
> the jean claude son: Capheus  
> politics for pans: Zakia  
> God: Nomi  
> hi sisters: Dani  
> bastard idiot boy: Wolfgang  
> sharpay is a lesbian: Amanita  
> bop to the top: Bug  
> cooking daddy: Hernando  
> dr dandy: Kala  
> the jean claude holy ghost: Sun  
> too much tequila: Lito  
> arnold: Rajan  
> moon moon: Mun  
> i lived bitch: Felix

**capheus protection squad**

**im with dumbass:** you know something? yall never explained what the fuck was up with those original names

**Officer Dad:** What do you mean?

**im with dumbass:** like why are jela, sun and capheus's names the way they are

**the jean claude father:** because me and capheus love jean claude, and when capheus first met sun he called her "spirit of jean claude"

**im with dumbass:** but why are you the father

**the jean claude father:** well 1) im older

**the jean claude father:** 2) im an actual father

**the jean claude father:** and 3) capheus is babey

**dj dumbass:** TRUTH

**the jean claude son:** alas, it is my fate to be babey eternally :(

**politics for pans:** babey on streets, daddy in the sheets

**the jean claude son:** ;)

**Officer Dad:** Oh, that's cursed.

**dj dumbass:** capheus flirting in a sexual way is just a little weird, bc he IS babey

**im with dumbass:** arent yall the exact same age. like same bday and year and everything

**dj dumbass:** yeah and

**im with dumbass:**....ANYWAYS

**im with dumbass:** nomi what was with your original name

**im with dumbass:** and your current one for that matter

**God:** well for my current one its cuz im God, and I see all

**hi sisters:** God IS a woman and her name IS Nomi Marks-Caplan

_**God** _ _changed **hi sisters** 's name to **ariana who**?_

**ariana who?:** see? taste. only God has that kind of taste

**God:** as for my original name, its cuz my last name is marks, and i think riley was drunk and decided to change my name to marks-ism, which lead to me eventually saying something that made her go "smh FAKE marxist" and then she changed my name to "i <3 communism"

**im with dumbass:** is there a difference between marxism and communism

**God:** what

**dj dumbass:** did 

**dj dumbass:** did he seriously just ask this

**bastard idiot boy:** as someone who studied both marxism and communism INTENSELY i can tell you there is a NUMBER of distinct differences

**the jean claude father:** why were you so focused on studying marxism and communism

**bastard idiot boy:** i had reasons that are irrelevant to the convo at hand and i may talk about at a later date

**bastard idiot boy:** currently there are about like, 9 people out there who know why i was studying that stuff

**bastard idiot boy:** and theyre all in this chat so

**im with dumbass:** fair

**im with dumbass:** what about neets

**im with dumbass:** @sharpay is a lesbian

**sharpay is a lesbian:** yeah

**God:** he wants to know why ur name is like THAT

**dj dumbass:** haha wha

**bop to the top:** ITS NOT OUR FAULT UR A TRAITOR NOMS

**bop to the top:** ACCEPT DEFEAT

**cooking daddy:** i saw two lines of all caps bug and came running what is going on

**ariana who?:** im not sure but i LOVE IT

**sharpay is a lesbian:** nomi hates high school musical

**ariana who?:** oh ew i HATE IT

**ariana who?:** nomi ur TASTE

_**ariana who?** _ _changed **God** 's name to **God (but with less taste)**_

**God (but with less taste):** look i just think they suck

**bop to the top:** YEAH WELL UR WRONG

**sharpay is a lesbian:** nomi my wife, the love of my life

**sharpay is a lesbian:** u r WRONG

**ariana who?:** wait she hates ALL OF THEM

**sharpay is a lesbian:** YES

**ariana who?:** OH EW I THOUGHT YOU JUST MEANT THE FIRST ONE, LIKE THAT I COULD EXCUSE AS JUST HAVING TO WORK THROUGH INTRODUCING THE CHARACTERS SO NOT USING THEM WELL, BUT NO ITS WORSE

_**ariana who?** _ _changed **God (but with less taste)** 's name to **Tasteless God**_

**Tasteless God:** i will have my revenge. this debate is not over

**Officer Dad:** There is no debate. 

**Tasteless God:** will

**Officer Dad:** What? I was going to say you're right.

**Tasteless God:** i was gonna comment on ur grammar but THANK YOU 

**dj dumbass:** WILL U TRAITOR

**the jean claude holy ghost:** I'm ashamed to know them.

**dr dandy:** the incorrectness of your opinion is insane

**the jean claude son:** :(

**bastard idiot boy:** see even capheus is upset

**dj dumbass:** i cant believe my opinions could be so bad

**bastard idiot boy:** ikr

**dj dumbass:** at least its only 2/8 of me

**Officer Dad:** Lito hasn't said anything

**dj dumbass:** will darling ur correct! ~~for once~~

**Officer Dad:** Hey!

**dr dandy:** @too much tequila settle this right now!

**bastard idiot boy:** i mean we still win regardless but like, lito

**dj dumbass:** lito i can HEAR UR BAD OPINIONS

**Officer Dad:** Lito, don't let them bully you.

**Tasteless God:** lito come here, youll be met with open arms

**dr dandy:** STOP BEING A COWARD

**ariana who?:** oh shit u better do it

**ariana who?:** lito?

**too much tequila:**...

**too much tequila:** i just hate the songs so much

**dr dandy:** LITO YOU ARE CANCELLED

**dj dumbass:** wow! who wouldve that 3/8 of me were not valid!

_**bastard idiot boy** _ _changed **Officer Dad** 's name to **Detective Douche** _

_**bastard idiot boy** changed **too much tequila** 's names to **Beer Boy**_

_**bastard idiot boy** changed **Tasteless God** , **Detective Douche** , and **Beer Boy** 's privileges_

**Beer Boy:** my brother

**Beer Boy:** how could you do this

**Detective Dumbass:** I'm not even a detective.

**ariana who?:** yall

**ariana who?:** where were you when nomi lost her privileges

**Tasteless God:** yeah this wont hold me

**im with dumbass:** trying to ask yall how you got ur names

**dr dandy:** sorry continue

**im with dumbass:** well

**im with dumbass:** that explains both neets AND bug

**im with dumbass:** i obviously understand both will and rileys

**im with dumbass:** rajan's name was just a pun

**arnold:** haha yeah

**dr dandy:** mine was a chemistry joke

**dr dandy:** if you put the element symbols together they spelled "cuter n you"

**im with dumbass:** oh wow, a wholesome flex

**arnold:** thats just kala's energy

**bastard idiot boy:** facts 

**im with dumbass:** moon moon my dude i understand ur name

**moon moon:** i try.

**the jean claude holy ghost:**?

**the jean claude holy ghost:** Quick, Kwan-Ho, what is your opinion on the High School Musical series?

**moon moon:** they're masterpieces, why?

**dj dumbass:** she was testing ur value as a boyfriend moon boy and you passed

**moon moon:** oh, thank god.

**ariana who?:** oh god had nothing to do with this.

**cooking daddy:** God turned Her back on us

**Tasteless God:** i hate yall

**cooking daddy:** anyways what about us

**Tasteless God:** yeah you too

**cooking daddy:** first of all, you brought this on yourself

**cooking daddy:** second of all, diego what about us (dani, lito, and i)

**im with dumbass:** well urs is just a parody of cooking mama

**cooking daddy:** yeah pm

**im with dumbass:** and danis was a reference to james charles

**ariana who?:** haha yeah

**im with dumbass:** and ive SEEN LITO DRINK

**Beer Boy:** :(((((((

**im with dumbass:** as for me, well, will

**bastard idiot boy:** HAA

**Tasteless God:** laugh while you can

**bastard idiot boy:** what

_**Tasteless God** changed their name to **Admin God**_

**bastard idiot boy:** WHAT

**dj dumbass:** NO SHE CANT DO THAT

_**Tasteless God** changed **bastard idiot boy** , **dj dumbass** , **ariana who?** , and **12 others** privileges_

**bastard idiot boy:** WHAT 

**sharpay is a lesbian:** holy shit i really did marry god

**Admin God:** ;)

_**Admin God** changed **sharpay is a lesbian** 's name to **Pink Diamond**_

**Pink Diamond:** aw fuck, i cant believe youve done this

_**Admin God** _ _changed **bop to the top** 's name to **xxJokerLoverxx**_

**xxJokerLoverxx:** this is cruelty

_**Admin God** changed **dj dumbass** 's name to **Boo Boo**_

**Boo Boo:** what

_**Admin God** changed **bastard idiot boy** 's name to **The Fool**_

**Boo Boo:** ah

**The Fool:** FUCK YOU NOMI I WILL GET MY SERVE RBACK

_**Admin God** _ _changed **Beer Boy** 's name to **Tequila Titan**_

_**Admin God** changed **Detective Douche** 's name to **Demigod Dad**_

**_Admin God_ ** _changed **Tequila Titan** and **Demigod Dad** 's privileges_

**_Admin God_ ** _changed **ariana who?** 's name to **Demi Lovato**_

**Demi Lovato:** how dare

**Tequila Titan:** HAHA 

**Demigod Dad:** HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL LOSES

_**Admin God** _ _changed the chat name to **High School Musical Hate Group**_

_**Admin God** changed **dr dandy** 's name to **Get Fucked**_

**Get Fucked:** WHY 

**Admin God:** :)

_**Admin God** changed **the jean claude son** 's name to **Batvan**_

_**Admin God** changed **the jean claude holy ghost** 's name to **Crazy Chick**_

**Batvan:** :(

**Crazy Chick:** >:(

**im with dumbass:** God, if its any consolation, i fucking despise anything with zack effron in it based on principle alone

**Admin God:** you are spared

**im with dumbass:** thank you god

**Admin God:** anyways theres only one person left i have to change the name of 

_**Admin God** changed **cooking daddy** 's name to **Mediocre Fry Cook**_

**Mediocre Fry Cook:** whyyyyyyyyyyy

**Admin God:** because

**Admin God:** anyways yall, goodnight

_**Admin God** muted the chat_

**Pink Diamond:** jokes on her, shes sleeping on the couch tonight

_**i lived bitch** unmuted the chat_

**i lived bitch:** hey yall what did i miss

**i lived bitch:** oh lol, yeah nah i dont really give a shit about them

**The Fool:** felix, ur no longer my friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit this is gonna be hard to keep track of for the next chapter! A lot of name changes! Also, though they may have won the battle, Nomi, Will, Lito, and Diego all lose the war, as ultimately their cause is trash, and their opinions are wrong. The High School Musical series is, in fact, a set of cinematic classics.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Holly Stans Rise Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becky Homecky: hi i just got back is this now a dance moms group chat
> 
> Hush your mouth: Yes
> 
> nerd lol: no
> 
> Becky Homecky: im taking that as a yes anyways
> 
> Becky Homecky: CAN YOU BELIEVE
> 
> Becky Homecky: KENDALL NEVER CALLED CHLOE
> 
> talent prevails swish swish: OH WERE TALKING ABOUT DANCE MOMS?
> 
> talent prevails swish swish: ALSO NO BUT I CAN BELIEVE THAT NO ONE DID EXCEPT FOR NIA
> 
> I'm disengaging: thats because Holly raised her daughter RIGHT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Fool: Wolfgang  
> Demi Lovato: Dani  
> Pink Diamond: Amanita  
> Boo Boo: Riley  
> xxJokerLoverxx: Bug  
> Admin God: Nomi  
> Crazy Chick: Sun  
> Tequila Titan: Lito  
> Batvan: Capheus  
> Demigod Dad: Will  
> Mediocre Fry Cook: Hernando  
> Get Fucked: Kala  
> arnold: Rajan  
> i lived bitch: Felix

_**High School Musical Hate Group** _

_**The Fool** changed their name to **back in charge**_

**Demi Lovato:** GASP

 **Demo Lovato:** COULD IT BE?

 **back in charge:** it could

 **back in charge:** and it is

_**back in charge** changed the priveleges of **Tequila Titan** , **Demigod Dad** , and **Admin God** 's privileges_

**_back in charge_ ** _changed **Pink Diamond** , **Boo Boo, xxJokerLoverxx** , and **12 others** ' priveleges_

**Pink Diamond:** the triumphant return

_**back in charge** changed **Pink Diamond** 's name to **bi bi bi**_

_**back in charge** changed **Boo Boo** 's name to **second in command**_

_**back in charge** changed **xxJokerLoverxx** 's name to **h4ck3r 4 l1f3**_

**h4ck3r 4 l1f3:**...

 **h4ck3r 4 l1f3:** it wasnt my first choice but ill take it

_**back in charge** changed **Admin God** 's name to **nerd lol**_

**nerd lol:** weak

 **back in charge:** oh wig? youre here? 

**nerd lol:** ye. im giving you the control back. just know that the cluster group chat still belongs to me

 **back in charge:** we barely use it lol

_**Crazy Chick** unmuted the server_

**_Crazy Chick_ ** _changed their name to **Bak in Charge**_

_**Bak in Charge** muted the server_

**back in charge:** name change and dash damn sun

 **nerd lol:** and its a pun

 **back in charge:** AND ITS A PUN AND THE SAME AS MINE WHAT THE FUCK

 **back in charge:** ANYWAYS

_**back in charge** changed **Tequila Titan** 's name to **drama queen**_

_**back in charge** changed **Batvan** 's name to **waitin for the bus in the rain**_

_**back in charge** changed **Demigod Dad** 's name to **sub**_

**sub:** And what of it?

 **back in charge:** wsodiwm

 **back in charge:** WILLIAM GORSKI

 **sub:** Not my name but go on.

 **bi bi bi:** wait what

 **Demi Lovato:** what do you mean it isnt your name

 **sub:** My name isn't William. 

**back in charge:** it is indeed not

 **Demi Lovato:** HOW

 **bi bi bi:** do you mean to tell us that your parents just named you Will Gorski

 **sub:** Yes.

 **Demi Lovato:** WHY

 **sub:** I don't know. 

**back in charge:** ANYWAYS

**_back in charge_ ** _changed **Demi Lovato** 's name to **Empty Chair, Do a Solo**_

**Empty Chair, Do a Solo:** QUEEN HOLLY STANS RISE UP

 **back in charge:** STAN OUR QUEEN

 **back in charge:** ACTUALLY WAIT A SEC

_**back in charge** changed their name to **Hush your mouth**_

_**Hush your mouth** changed **drama queen** 's name to **I'll slam whatever I want**_

_**Hush your mouth** changed **h4ck3r 4 l1f3** 's name to **Shut the blank up**_

_**Hush your mouth** changed **Mediocre Fry Cook** 's name to **Becky Homecky**_

_**Hush your mouth** changed **bi bi bi** 's name to **I'm disengaging**_

_**Hush your mouth** changed **second in command** 's name to **talent prevails swish swish**_

_**Hush your mouth** changed the chat name to **Holly Stans For Life**_

**nerd lol:** why is the reality tv show gang here

 **Hush your mouth:** because dance moms may be trash, but Queen Holly is not

 **nerd lol:** i know for a fact that not all of those quotes are from the same person

 **Hush your mouth:** that's because lito is a kelly stan, bug and riley are christi stans, and hernando won't shut up about jill in our reality tv chat (not even positively)

 **Hush your mouth:** also i still have a few people whose name i need to change

_**Hush your mouth** changed **Get Fucked** 's name to **Gorgeous Lady**_

_**Hush your mouth** changed **arnold** 's name to **Handsome Guy**_

**I'm disengaging:** awwww

_**Hush your mouth** changed **i lived bitch** 's name to **Traitorous Bitch**_

**I'm disengaging:** AWWWWW?

 **Traitorous Bitch:** what the fuck

 **Traitorous Bitch:** i didnt do shit

 **Hush your mouth:** you didnt care about high school musical

 **Traitorous Bitch:** and?

 **Hush your mouth:** exactly

 **Becky Homecky:** hi i just got back is this now a dance moms group chat

 **Hush your mouth:** Yes

 **nerd lol:** no

 **Becky Homecky:** im taking that as a yes anyways

 **Becky Homecky:** CAN YOU BELIEVE

 **Becky Homecky:** KENDALL NEVER CALLED CHLOE

 **talent prevails swish swish:** OH WERE TALKING ABOUT DANCE MOMS?

 **talent prevails swish swish:** ALSO NO BUT I CAN BELIEVE THAT NO ONE DID EXCEPT FOR NIA

 **I'm disengaging:** thats because Holly raised her daughter RIGHT

 **nerd lol:** i cant believe my own wife loves this shit

 **I'm disengaging:** to be fair, i recognize that it is awful, i just think its entertaining bullshit

 **I'm disengaging:** yknow, like an entertainingly bad movie

 **nerd lol:**...i GUESS

 **Handsome Guy:** i come back to find that my lover has turned this into yet another reality tv show group chat

 **Hush your mouth:** what can i say? its a talent

 **Handsome Guy:** im still baffled on how you managed to turn our group chat into one

 **Handsome Guy:** neither me nor kala watch any reality tv

 **Hush your mouth:** sharing your interests with your loves :)))

 **Handsome Guy:** you once responded to me asking if you could pick up fruit from the store with a series of gifs from drag race

 **Gorgeous Lady:** yeah its gotten so bad we have to limit time for him to bring up reality tv in the group chat

 **Empty Chair, Do a Solo:** does he do it in your pms too? 

**Handsome Guy:** yeah

 **Gorgeous Lady:** me and him dont have a pm, but he does just visit me some to show me what just happened in his show

 **Empty Chair, Do a Solo:** you guys dont have pms?

 **Gorgeous Lady:** why would we need them?

**Empty Chair, Do a Solo:**

**Empty Chair, Do a Solo:** point

 **Empty Chair, Do a Solo:** ANYWAYS SPEAKING OF NIA

 **Empty Chair, Do a Solo:** IT STILL MAKES ME SO MAD HOW NONE OF THE OTHER MOMS STOOD UP FOR NIA AND WERE JUST AWFUL WHEN SHE WAS STARTING HER MUSIC CAREER

 **Becky Homecky:** its cuz jill was just jealous that she had actual production value and a celebrity crew while her little kendall had felony lee miller as her manager

 **Shut the blank up:** eihfoesfk

 **talent prevails swish swish:** FELONY LEE MILLER

 **I'll slam whatever I want:** GET HER NANDO

 **Empty Chair, Do a Solo:** ugh, a double insult for jill and abby? we stan

 **Gorgeous Lady:** this is hell


End file.
